The testing of network servers under load often requires the server to receive and store large amounts of test data in physical storage such as a hard drive. Clients creating the large amounts of test data must also create and store large amounts of data. Due to the finite amount of physical storage, each of the client and server may eventually run out of disk space and testing may not continue.